


Different Worlds

by hongpikachu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jicheol, M/M, Psychological, angst-ish, betweenyouandme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongpikachu/pseuds/hongpikachu
Summary: Seungcheol's "love" for Woozi is severe





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Oneirataxia - inability to distinguish dreams or fantasy from real life

_ “Snap a picture.” _

 

His instinct tells him and he does. 

 

The first click was to try.

 

The second click was for a better shot.

 

The fiftieth click was for his instinct to tell him that he has great potential in this to become his hobby.

 

The pictures are plastered on his wall and when he takes a look at the different polaroids and printed photo paper, he feels proud. It’s never easy to capture a moving subject but when he got a successful first shot of Woozi, he was exhilarated and wanted to take more. People from different cultures took it as an obsession, but he knows that it was always a norm for people to become unofficial photographers of their idols.

 

Choi Seungcheol, the person behind the fansite “forJi”, with the online alias of S.Coups.

 

It wasn’t an easy job, going on different flights to attend Woozi’s concerts, fanmeets, fansignings, and whatever event the idol has, and it’s considered to be a waste of cash, but deep down, he believes that capturing Woozi’s beautiful existence is his greatest purpose in life.

 

“Beautiful…” he always gets to say while browsing through his files of Woozi, whose smile was bright and eyes were formed into small crescents, some were serious-looking as the backlights helped with giving the idol an aura of masculinity. In every picture and every movement, Woozi is art that lives, walks, and breathes.

_ “Beautiful _ .”

 

His conscience agrees.

 

\--

 

Today’s fansigning event was packed, but Seungcheol managed to get a good spot despite the crowd. The weight of the camera on his hand ignited the adrenaline, along with the stares and murmurs from the people. Being one of the few boys in the crowd, it wasn’t difficult to catch people’s attention. Seungcheol undeniably had good looks too, drawing some female fans near him.

 

However, a pretty girl in a crowd would be the least of his concerns. He only had his focus aimed and locked on one person. A group of boys appeared on the stage and his eyes immediately landed on a figure with short stature and now brown hair. 

 

_ “Put all of your love with every click of the shutter.” _

 

The conscience says, somehow in a sweet-sounding voice. Seungcheol cringed at the cheesiness of the line, but he chose to shrug it off, giving his all in taking pictures of Woozi in all the right angles. The petite male’s gaze fell on his lens and Seungcheol feels his heart skip a beat. 

 

_ “Seungcheol! Now!” _

 

The conscience screams in his head, managing to snap him out of his trance and finally snapping a picture of the idol waving at him, donning that bright smile. For a moment, the male behind the camera feels at peace.

The fansigning event went on for about two hours of Seungcheol snapping pictures, Woozi and his group performing or interacting with fans, and various eye to eye (or eye to lens, for that matter) contact with each other.  Seungcheol thinks he should be immune to the other’s presence by now, especially since they’ve shared a conversation twice or thrice. But the conscience always repeats its words.

 

_ “It’s because you love him. “ _

 

“Love.”

 

Somehow Seungcheol doesn’t understand the word as much as how he doesn’t understand why he feels his palms become clammy and his heart rate at an increase whenever Woozi does much as acknowledge his presence in the crowd be it through eye contact or a smile. But he knows his conscience doesn’t lie, so he goes home to believing that he does love Woozi. 

 

As to what love is or what kind of love he has, he still has yet to understand.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Today Jihoon wakes up with another headache. It was four in the morning and he was still in his office, papers illuminated by the study lamp on his desk. It wasn’t his first time having to stay overnight in his office for a patient, but that was because he was required to.

 

Two days in a row Jihoon stayed in his office and went beyond his required daily hours because he’s finally having a patient with schizophrenia that isn’t of the functioning type. He’s spent a week trying to administer and interpret tests on his most recent patient, a college student named Choi Seungcheol. 

 

“Doc?” A head peeked from the door at the moment when he was trying to regain his consciousness from the sleep. “Chan! What time is it? Any updates on Room 65?” Chan looks through his folder as he makes his way towards Jihoon’s desk, a small frown formed on his pursed lips. “He’s still in the same position, and whenever I ask him if he’s feeling woozy, he repeats the word over and over at different intervals.”

 

“And about his meals? Does he eat?” Chan could only shake his head and Jihoon heaves out a long drawn sigh. The older takes the documents from the table and scans through it, before turning to his confused assistant. “I think it’s time to pay Room 65 another visit, don’t you think?”

 

\--

 

There were rows and rows of rooms, Jihoon and Chan greeting some of the patients as the pass by, the others having their sweet slumber either on the bed or on a corner of the room. They’ve reached the end of the corridor where a room was, door closed and no windows that are evident from the inside. 

 

Unlike the other rooms, this one they didn’t have to knock. WHen they got inside, they saw a patient sitting on the far right corner, clad in a school uniform. He was staring off into space with hands held out in a weird position, as if he was holding something. “Three days straight in this position. This is preposterous and amazing!” The shorter exclaimed loudly and yet the patient in his stupor did not show any signs of reacting.

 

As Jihoon was busy writing on his clipboard, Chan was right next to him, peeking on it. The silence, save for the small rustling by the pen and paper, was broken when the man before them uttered a single word with two syllables.

 

“Woozi.”

 

Jihoon stiffens at the nickname, but that goes unnoticed by Chan who was busy scrutinizing the dazed person in front of him. “Jihoon hyung! Look!” The younger’s eyes were fixed on the patient’s fingers that looked as if it was moving with small strokes. “Do you know what this means?” Chan was now whispering, as if he was being careful not to snap Seungcheol out of his trance.

 

“I don’t know but this sure is a great finding. Three days and we just noticed this now. Unbelievable!” It sounded more like Jihoon was talking to himself than to Chan, but that didn’t matter. He was too engrossed in jotting down notes about the patient. When he was done, he closed off the cap and walked outside with small steps.

 

“Aren’t you gonna stay a while here, hyung?”

 

“Not today, at least. My resources are outside of this facility. Now come and help me with the investigations. We’re gonna do a more thorough background check.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't the most accurate depiction of schizophrenia I can give so I apologize for that. And also, not all schizophrenics are like this, some are functioning well in the society with the help of interventions and they are no less human than all of us :)


End file.
